dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Virus
Virus (ウイルス Uirusu) is one of the supporting characters in DRAMAtical Murder. Appearance Although Virus may resemble Trip a lot, they are not actually twins. Virus' hair is pale blonde, spiked up at the back with his bangs on the right. His eyes are bright blue and he wears a pair of glasses, which are black with green arms. As accessories, he wears a pair of earrings that match the ones Trip wears. His tie is checkered to compliment Trips' clothes, and he wears a fitted black suit, as well as white shoes. Additionally, he wears a Morphine pin on his suit. Back when Virus was young, he wore oval shape framed glasses and his hair was less spiky. Virus also revealed that his eye color changed after both he and Trip were tampered with, so they would not not be affected by Sei’s abilities. Personality Virus is a quiet person and only speaks when he has something he'd like to say. This doesn't mean that he's selective with who he speaks to, not at all, but he's definitely someone who can easily come off as being condescending over even hateful. He leaves many things to be desired in his unique ability to keep himself mysterious in his own ways. Virus, out of his own interests, keeps Aoba safe from harm and has a bit of a penchant for taking interest in things that are different. His interests often keep him and Trip very close to the person, the two of them sharing many of the same mindsets when it comes to what they're looking into. Virus isn't an overly violent man but he is clever and can easily outsmart his opponent in various ways. Other than that, he'll protect himself if himself or Trip is attacked, thought he does believe Trip can easily take care of himself. He is very close to Trip and even though they claim to not be twins, he doesn't mind the other being around him and following him everywhere. When it comes to talking about himself, Virus usually tries to steer the conversation away to something else as politely as he can manage. He doesn't snap and if he does, it usually takes a lot of poking and prodding from someone to send him over the edge in some fashion. Although, he doesn't hold onto his anger for long and simply finds other ways to punish the person. History Virus first met Trip after Tatsuo Toue took them in. Virus, together with Trip, already knew about Aoba Seragaki for some time at that point. The two of them had been friends with him, back when he was still a teenager doing Rhyme, specifically after Koujaku left the island. Astounded by Aoba's strength in Rhyme, he and Trip investigated on him and came to a conclusion that both Aoba and Sei had the same potential. Deciding to hide Aoba for themselves, they both made him forget about the past. Plot Virus and Trip remained as Aoba Seragaki's friends as they sometimes bump into him in the Old Resident District and show their interest in him. Later on, they appear to help Aoba and Koujaku escape from the police from Dry Juice's hideout. Virus is also the one who calls Aoba, informing him about Akushima's plan to imprison the latter. He later reveals that they are a part of Morphine and are working on behalf of Tatsuo Toue. Aoba, on the verge of defeat, is saved by Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Clear. Afterwards, Virus and Trip disappear without a trace. Bad Ending : Virus' ending is connected to Ren's ending. It is unlocked after completing the main four (Noiz, Koujaku, Mink and Clear). While wandering through what seems to be a research laboratory inside Oval Tower, Aoba Seragaki enters a room where he suddenly hears a voice - the same voice from his dream once. Suddenly, he is faced by several other people, which turn out to be members of Morphine, together with Virus and Trip. After revealing the truth about their connection to Morphine, Virus orders the team to beat Aoba up just enough to keep him alive. The latter resists and tries using his power, Scrap, on them, but ultimately fails as Virus and Trip have already prepared for that to happen. No longer able to fight back, Aoba lies unconscious and wonders if this will be the end for him. After a while, he awakes in an unfamiliar room, on a bed with Trip gently caressing him. Virus explains that they intend to keep Aoba for themselves instead of handing him over to Tatsuo Toue, since they dearly love him. Much to Aoba's anger, he is again knocked unconscious. Six months pass, with Aoba still being held as personal slave, seemingly with a completely broken mind, leaving him in a submissive state. Virus expresses his joy when Aoba is submitting to their touch and does not resist. They believe that they do not need any more chains or collars for Aoba unlike before, where he usually struggled and fought back to regain his freedom. The two of them then proceed to use his body to sate their lust. At the end of the scene, Aoba desperately cries as he again starts to wonder when can he will be able to leave this place. Trivia *Virus is left handed. *Virus is 6 years older than Trip. Gallery Bde7f6fba7.jpg|Virus in the anime File:4eb3b312gw1ef1m4u775bj21kw2box25.jpg File:4eb3b312gw1ef1m4rhugjj21kw2bfqsm.jpg Virus&TripInfo.PNG|Trip & Virus Info References Category:Character Category:Secondary Character Category:Male Characters